


South park mafia au

by Thedrawingspider



Category: southpark - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Multi, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedrawingspider/pseuds/Thedrawingspider
Summary: Just a small creek fic , does contain smut, was fun yet embarrassing to write
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 27





	South park mafia au

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha

It was a late night, the club was booming, strobe lights blaring as the performers danced around their polls,pleasing their audience, some girls were in the crowd giving lap dances and making out with patrons.  
Three men walked in, a tall black gentle men, a stubby brunette and a tall raven hair, the club went quiet when they saw the gangs tattoos it was the east side gang, what were they doing south , people murmured as they went to the back getting a private table. Craig, craig tucker to be exact, the leader of the three grabbed a cigar from a special metal case and lit it, he glared at the people who looked at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes, the club soon returned to there activities.  
Token shook his head rubbing his temples. " can we not have one night where you dnt scare people boss, I was hoping things would be normal for once " Clyde nodded in agreement with token, craig rolled his eyes*  
"Tch, lighten up , were still gonna have fun token , maybe even clyde will not cry this time" he snickered as Clyde growled and whined trying to make up excuses for him being a cry baby.

Soon the club went silent,the boys turned there attention to a single stage that glowed with a light pink light, soon a femalish looking blonde make went onto stage , he had a pink feathered boa and all leather outfit that showed most of his body off, his long heels clacked against the hard floor, the music lowered as the dj went to the mic. " now for the event of the night , the preformer you all waited for, he's sexy, he knows how to move itsssssssss coffee bean ! " The blonde threw a kiss out to the crowd as a low tempo music began to play, as the boy began to perform Craig could help but watch him,the "coffee bean" was graceful and limber on the pole , he had a nice body and he liked his spunk.  
Craig went to the back and requested the stripper for a private lap dance. Meanwhile the two boys say and chatted* Clyde snickered . " how much you wanna bet Craig's gonna hang the blonde"   
Token thought for a moment. "$50 , I bet the stripper says no" Clyde laughed. " your on! " 

Soon the performer was done and went off stage, tweek wanted as he got a drink of water and counted the tips he stuffed into his panties, one of the staff told tweek he had a lap dance session for an hour and he signed reluctantly , he hated doing lap dances right after he preformed, he was all sweaty and tired, he grumbled as he cleaned up and quickly head back stage to a private room , he put on his best smile and went in*  
" hey sugar, sorry for being late , I didn't know if have the pleasure of givin ya a dance ~" tweek purred as he went to the raven, crawling up his lap. Craig smirked as the small blonde male, he was happy to get to see the thin ones little body, he out his hands on tweeks hips, but tweek slapped his hands away.   
" not allowed~" tweek purred as he gently grinded against craig, taunting him a bit. Craig bit his lip. "   
alright coffee bean how much does is it for a little but more than normal service" Tweek growled under his breath , damn why do men always want more , but this one was very handsome and part of a gang that could kill him, he sucked in his ego and smiled sweetly. " throw in a extra hundred" craig smirked. " easily done " he happilly grabbed tweeks ass ,plopping him down on his lap, tweek jolted up at the sudden motions, Craig grinded hard against tweek causing tweek too let out small gasps.   
" this i-isnt what I meant-" tweek let out a small moan as he felt craig kissing his neck  
" your way to noisy toots, if almost think your a virgin, now just let me do what I paid for~" he whispered huskilly into tweeks ear causing tweek to shudder with excitement , tweek had never been degraded so low before , he should be been disgusted but he loved, he loves his the raven was touching him, he didn't want him to stop. Craig was amuzed at the smaller boys reactions, he enjoyed the small gasps and moans. Craig slipped off tweeks clothes and traced his hands and down his body ,tweek smirked.  
" I dont want you to go in dry"* he turned around and got on his knees going towards the tent already formed in the ravens pants. Craig was surprised at his actions but didnt complain, he watched as tweek pulled down his pants and played with his buldge through his boxers, craig panted as tweek slowly took off the boxers and kissed up and down his now bludging shaft, the blonde kissed the tip, lapping at the slit before taking it in his mouth. A low growl came from Craig's throat as he grabbed tweeks head and shoved his length down his throat ,tweek choked as tears pricked through his eyes as he sucked, Craig thrusted gently , smirking at the boys expressions.  
" fuck your little mouth is tight~" he purred sweetly , all tweek could do is moan in response. Craig soon pulled out, tweek gasped for air , coughing and sputtering , Craig picked tweek up and put him on his stomach, Craig got on top of him, rubbing his top against tweek tight little entrance,tweek moaned softly before practically screaming, craig did one strong thrust into the poor boys ass .  
" ahh!~" Tweek mueled out as he drooled from both the pain and pleasure , craig thrusted ruethlessly into the boy, tweek buried his face into the ground trying to quiet his constant moans , finnaly after a bit Craig came,groaning happilly,tweek came soon after moaning softly ,tiredly laying in the ground.  
A bit after tweek and him rested he helped t he blonde clean up. Tweek carefully stood up and walked out with Craig with a goofy smile on his face, Craig kissed tweeks cheek.   
" till next time toots~" * he walked of to his friend, tweek watched the raven leave, a bit saddened, he signed and went to his dressing room.

After craig and his companions left Clyde smirked at token.  
" I'll be taking my $50 bucks now~".


End file.
